My Special Angel
by LilyBea
Summary: A former nun fell in love with the doctor. Shelagh and Patrick get engaged , Jenny and Trixie have their suspicions about the pair.
1. Chapter 1

Dr turner had asked to see shelagh in the kitchen before the Christening of Fred and Samantha.

As Shelagh took a deep breath and walked through the doors of the parish hall she could smell the sweetness of the cigarettes Dr Turner smoked.

Dr Turner heard foot steps and became alerted, as he saw Shelagh passing by the kitchen hatch he smiled and greeted her with a little blue box with a golden ribbon on it.

Shelagh looked up at him, as he caught her eyes she bit her lip with excitement. "Shelagh" Dr Turner whispered "this is a present from myself and Timothy"... As Shelagh gradually opened it tears filled her eyes as she read "will you please marry my dad?"

Dr Turner didn't need a reply as he could tell what she was thinking, he reached out for Shelagh's hand and carefully placed the engagement ring on her fourth finger and then gently kissed the back of her hand.

Shelagh was still crying as she couldn't believe what was happening. Dr Turner pushed her golden hair backwards and smoothly wiped the tears away from under her eyes, "I've been waiting so long Shelagh" Dr Turner said while placing two hands around her face

"I've never been more certain" replied Shelagh. By then Shelagh's stomach was fluttering as if it was a meadow full of butterflies, Shelagh closed her eyes and took a deep sigh, as she went to open her eyes Dr Turner was closer than ever, Shelagh closed her eyes tightly as though it seemed she had been waiting a life time for this moment.

It wasn't too long before their lips had met, there was a rush a fireworks exploding that made Shelagh's knees weaken. Dr Turner could feel Shelagh's nerves so he slowly but simply moved his hands downwards towards her waist and pulled her in towards his chest.

Seconds past that felt like hours and Shelagh herself thought she was in another world, her hands relaxed as she rested them on Dr Turner's chest.

Dr Turner wanted this moment to last forever so he clenched her waist and pulled her upwards.

Shelagh let out a little giggle as she realised she was no longer standing on the floor but was being lifted by Dr Turner. Dr Turner stopped and whispered "what's soo funny?" Shelagh replied and said "I'm no longer on the floor, you've taken me off my feet."

Dr Turner broke off the long lasting kiss and said to Shelagh "sorry my dear, I didn't realise I was just so focused I didn't want this moment to end." Shelagh looked down at her watch and realised they were going to be late for the christening.

Dr Turner kissed Shelagh gently on the head and took her hand "I love you" Dr Turner said while clasping her hand. "I love you too doctor" but I'm afraid if we are going to be late.

They had a final quick kiss and linked arms as they headed for the parish doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Shelagh and Dt Turner thought the announcement of their engagement would be too soon, so they decided that it would be kept between them.

They both dashed to the church to find everyone waiting for them, "sorry we are both late." said Dr Turner "I went to pick up Shelagh and we got held up in traffic as a lorry had overturned."

Jenny looked up at the pair in amazement "we all know you walked as the church is less than five minutes away!" Jenny exclaimed.

Trixie caught onto the conversation and raised her eyebrow at Dr Turner and Shelagh.

Shelagh look startled and adjusted her lips as she could see Dr Turner had a speck of lip stick on his cheek.

Sister Evangelina approached the four standing outside of the church doors "Please make your way in as the christening is about to start!"

Shelagh and dr Dr Turner quickly shuffled through the church doors with Jenny and Trixie trailing behind them and watching their every move.

Dr turner placed his hand on Shelagh's waist to make her feel comfortable in his presence, Jenny and Trixie looked at each other and gasped, they had finally clicked that there was something going on between the pair.

Through the whole service Jenny and Trixie had their eyes fixed on Dr Turner and Shelagh... Dr turner leaned over to Shelagh and gently breathed in by her ear , sending the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Shelagh let out a gentle giggle, he discreetly whispered into her ear "this could easily be us in the next two years."

Shelagh looked around with a cheeky grin on her face, she caught his eyes looking directly at her... "Mmm we will have to see Dr Turner."

By then the service had come to an end. Jenny and Trixie were keen eager to find out more. Dr turner had unfortunately been called out to an accident , so Trixie kindly offered Shelagh a place to sit with them at the after party.

There were five seats to a table, Cynthia was off dancing with Jane so Trixie and Jenny thought that it was the best time to mention something to Shelagh. Shelagh was opening a bottle of wine When Trixie asked "is Doctor Turner a good kisser ?" Shelagh looked up in a panic and accidentally spilt a drop of wine on the table.

"I beg your pardon" Shelagh replied trying to wipe the smile off her face.

"Shelagh we do know, you can tell us" said Jenny. "Well I don't like to kiss and tell" whispered Shelagh.

Trixie laughed "we're not at school anymore, I'm sure we all know a thing or two."

"I have nothing to compare him too as I have been a former nun!" Explained Shelagh. The three midwifes burst out laughing. "Your little love affair with the doctor is perfectly safe with us." Laughed Trixie.


	3. Chapter 3

The five midwifes were staggering home at 1:30 in the morning after many rounds of baby Sham's . The nuns had left many hours earlier to pray and to get ready for bed , chummy and Peter took Fred home as he was becoming very restless.

Cynthia stumbled up the stairs and there was a roar of laughter. A light flicked on in an upstairs bedroom. "Shhh I think we've woken sister Evangelina." Explained Jenny

As they reached the top of the stairs and entered the doors of nonnatus, Jane and Trixie helped guide Cynthia to her bedroom whilst Jenny and shelagh checked the rota to see who was on call in the morning.

"We're both on call from the hours of 9am until 3pm." Said shelagh.

"Ooh and I hear doctor turner will be visiting to pick up some medical notes." Nudged Jenny.

Shelagh looked up at jenny and smiled "now why would that concern me?" Whispered shelagh.

"I'm sure we both know." Giggled Jenny.

Shelagh walked towards the door "I'm sure we do!" Laughed shelagh.

The morning arose and shelagh had woken up at 7:00am to get ready and to pack her medical bag. Shelagh had just poured herself a cup of tea when she herd someone ring the bell, she stood up and went to answer the door.

"Shelagh is that you?"

"Yes Patrick it is me, have you come to pick up the medical notes ?"

"no... I wanted to visit you before your morning rounds." Said Patrick.

Shelagh welcomed him through the doors and they made their way into the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Asked shelagh

"Yes please my love." Said Patrick.

Shelagh blushed and went to pour another cup of tea, She suddenly stopped as she felt his warm hands on her waist.

"Patrick ! Think about what will happen if the nuns catch us." Exclaimed shelagh.

Patrick laughed "they are going to find out one way or another, we can't keep sneaking around like this!"

Shelagh turned around to face Patrick "I suppose so." She said, by then she was on her tip toes and he was moving inwards. He gently kissed her on the mouth and her legs trembled.

Patrick picked her up and sat her down on the work top with their lips still connected.

"Much better?" Said Patrick.

"Yes thank you!" murmured shelagh.

There was a loud crash as shelagh accidentally knocked a plate into the sink, they both paused and laughed before carrying on canoodling.

"Is everything alright? Ooh sorry dr Turner... AND shelagh, I didn't mean to disturb you two!" Exclaimed Jenny.

They both turned around in complete shock, shelagh's hair was falling out and Patrick's tie was loosened.

"Thank goodness you weren't one of the nuns!" Said Patrick looking rather stunned.

"It's alright, I won't say anything to anyone, i don't want to interfere, so I will leave you two love birds to it!" Whispered jenny.

"Thank you very much nurse lee, but I'm sure doctor turner has some work to do." Said shelagh jumping down off the work top and walking towards jenny.

"Yes ,thanks for the reminder shelagh, I need those medical notes sister julienne had prepared for me." Smiled Patrick. He looked at shelagh and winked before exiting the kitchen.

"See you later." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Shelagh was walking down the corridor when she was stopped by Trixie and Cynthia

"Hello shelagh."said Cynthia

"Hello Trixie and Cynthia."answered shelagh trying to hide her engagement ring.

"What's that your trying to hide, may I ask ?" Said Cynthia

"Oh it's just nothing... I cut myself earlier by accident, it's alright now."

Mumbled shelagh

"No not that, the Engagement ring!" Exclaimed Trixie.

Cynthia looked shocked. "I don't know of such thing." Said shelagh

"Yes you do ! Dr turner has asked you to marry him...hasn't he?"

There was a pause, shelagh was looking at the floor. "He's just walked past us! Did it just happen?" Asked Cynthia.

"Well... We got engaged yesterday, just before the christening that's why we were rather late." Whispered shelagh.

Trixie and Cynthia both gasped and looked at each other in sheer amazement, "shelagh who would of ever of thought!" Laughed Cynthia.

"Ooh no it it's not that serious just yet." Smiled shelagh.

By then Jenny, chummy and Jane were all gathered around admiring shelagh's ring.

"It's beautiful." Said chummy, Jane soon agreeing.

"It's a shame you two broke the plate in the kitchen."Said Jenny.

Shelagh went completely bright red.

Everybody clicked at that moment

"I heard a smash while I was sterilising my equipment." Said Cynthia.

"Chummy and Trixie were with me and heard it too !" Said Jane.

"What on earth were you and dr turner doing? For you to break a plate." Grinned Trixie.

Shelagh was still stood quiet.

"Well he grabbed me and kissed me." She murmured. "Then I suppose we got carried away, I was really lost in the moment."

"It was all rather romantic." Said Jenny. "I feel ever so bad for catching you two!"

"Jenny caught you both! Now this is getting serious!" Laughed Trixie

they all burst out laughing. "Girls I hope your not gossiping as we all have jobs to do! Especially you shelagh and Jenny lee your supposed to be on call." Exclaimed sister Evangelina

"Sorry... Sister we are now about to leave." Said Jenny.

"Everyone my room tonight at 9:30pm, we need to know all of the details." Whispered Trixie

They all laughed again as Jenny and shelagh left to get their coats.


	5. Chapter 5

Shelagh was biking past the docks when she heard a car horn. She looked around confused, she then saw Timothy and Patrick waving continuously at her. She smiled and found Timothy running towards her.

Shelagh slowed down, eventually to a stop, she was greeted by Timothy who gave her a big hug.

"Hello Timothy." Said Shelagh

"Hello Shelagh" whispered Timothy still hugging her tightly. Timothy was 12 and was nearly as tall as shelagh, his head rested on her shoulder.

"Deep down in my heart I'd always knew you'd be my mum!"said Timothy, bringing tears to Shelagh's eyes.

Shelagh looked up moved by what Timothy had said, and tried to find Patrick as she felt as though something was missing.

Shelagh looked lost without Patrick, and then soon became alerted when she felt his arms engulf her from behind.

"Hello, my love." Mumbled Patrick teasing Shelagh's hair with little kisses.

"Err... Dad ! You are talking to Shelagh aren't you?" Timothy Interrupted.

Shelagh couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure he means you too Timothy."

Smiled Shelagh.

All three of them laughed. "Dr Turner how long have you been here?" Asked Shelagh.

"About an hour, I picked Timothy up from school. Timothy insisted we'd find you cycling by the docks." Said Patrick.

"Dad ! That was you ! Exclaimed Timothy. Patrick stood there trying to hide his smile.

"Well I'm very pleased to see you both, it was a lovely surprise." Said Shelagh "I'm afraid I must be off as I have one more visit."

"Yes Shelagh I'm sure your very busy, Timothy has cubs in one hour. I might pop round to nonnatus to see you then." Explained Patrick

"Goodbye Timothy, have a fun time at cubs. And make sure you look after your father for me!" Said Shelagh climbing back on her bike.

"I sure will do !" Chuckled Timothy.

Shelagh started to bike off when Patrick called out "Shelagh I love you!"

"I love you too!" Answered Shelagh.

"I love you three!" Shouted Timothy.


End file.
